


Nighttime Jamboree

by sailortwilightt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst??, I have to study up on pole dancing, Ice Skating, It's an art, M/M, SUFFER WITH ME, Stripping, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, gay stuffs, hon hon hon, honestly, how to explain pole dancing??, i have no explanation, oh the struggle, strip club au, this is probably gonna be gay fluff, why did i do this, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: strip club au - that is all
warning: sexual themes hinted, obVIOUSLY
Just a little thing I wanted to spit out because why not fucking not





	1. ice

"A strip club?"

"We prefer to call them 'dance' clubs. It sounds nicer, less trashy." Christophe said.

"But why are we here?" Viktor asked.

"One of our friends dances here!" Phichit smiled. "He's a great dancer."

"I'm sure all dancers here are good, otherwise they wouldn't have a job here."

"You don't understand though, he used to ice skate, but he quit. And he used to be a really good ice skater." Christophe added. Viktor gave a sigh.

"I suppose we could give it a try then." The two cheered, taking Viktor in.

The hall was dimly lit, except for the singular spotlight that shone in the middle of the the stage and the neon from the bar. Music pulses gently in the background, small chatter around the room. There were three catwalks, the two outside catwalks having empty dance poles.

"Should we get something to drink?" Phichit motioned to the bar and the three were greeted by the bartender.

"Phichit! Chris! Welcome back!" She smiled and started on their usual drinks. "I see you've brought someone new."

"Minako, this is Viktor Nikiforov. The King of the Ice Rink!" Chris introduced. Viktor smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm fully aware who he is. I can't hear enough of him." She smiled. Phichit giggled at Viktor's confusion. "Are you here to watch Yuri's show?" They nodded.

"Yes, it seems like these two are eager for me to see his show, so here I am." She gave a nod, glancing over at the two boys with a smile.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the show." She handed Viktor a glass of some fruity drink, Phichit being quick to claim the table just in front of the stage and motioning them over. They told Viktor to take the middle seat and the stage lights started to dim. Vocalizations and the starting beats to Puppeteer by MAX started to build and the tables around them quickly started to get occupied.

Out of the theater curtains came out the dancer, dressed up in a white button up tee and black slacks. A black tie and suspenders stood out his shirt, his hair slicked back.

The girls squealed as he started his walk to the pole, swinging his hips seductively. He gripped the pole with his hands, hooking an ankle around the pole and giving a little spin, tugging on his tie. He rose a leg into the air, crossing leg over and continued to spin, sliding his suspenders off his shoulders as he leaned backwards. He sat up at uncurled his leg around the pole and stood, taking his tie off and spinning it around his finger, before tossing it to the crowd.

He began to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top. His act had no preference to sexuality, so the first who was to claim the set in front was the seat reserved to get the lap dance. 

The spotlight followed him as he walked down the few steps of the stage, to his reserved lap dance victim. It blinded him, ore than he already was without glasses, so he would never be able to tell who it was. 

He stepped down and in front of the customer, doing rolls of his hips and torso, getting closer. He could hear the cheers from the surrounding females, but the two voices on either side of him caught his attention. _Was that Phichit and Chris? Who did they drag along this time?_

Yuri shook the thoughts out of his head and continued with his act, lowering himself nearly low enough to sit on the person's lap. Hands met his waist and he could feel that they were slightly feminine but definitely belongs to a male. He continued to unbutton his shirt, rolling his hips, brushing against their thighs, mouthing along with the lyrics. _"I don't bite but I heard you might, so let me feed your appetite."_

Yuri guided his customer's hands to the rest of his shirt buttons. The customer obliged and slowly undid his buttons, Yuri still doing his motions and lowkey grinds. Once the buttons were undone, he quickly discarded his shirt behind him. 

Yuri stepped of his customer, taking a slow turn, swinging his hips slowly. Although they looked like regular slacks, they had buttons all along the side, which allowed Yuri to yank them off, the buttons snapping off to reveal skin tight black shorts. 

He mounted his customer again, continuing his grinds and leading their hands down their chest. The cheers of his friends beside him made him feel more confident and daring, so he leaned close to his customer's ear, whispering the last of the lyrics.

_"My little puppeteer."_ He heard his customer's breath hitch and he pulled back with a flirty wink. The song died down and he was tossed back his clothes as he retreated backstage. 

"So, so, so, what did you think?" Phichit asked. Viktor stared after Yuri, ever after he disappeared backstage. "Viktor?" He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. 

"The show was... well, entertaining." Christophe chuckled. 

"Okay, but did you enjoy the show or did you _enjoy_ the show?" Before Viktor could figure out his reply, Phichit stood. 

"Yuri's coming out, c'mon!" He called, heading to the bar. The two stood, maneuvering their way around the crowd of women. They occupied three stools, Viktor sitting in the farthest seat. 

"Yuri!" Both Phichit and Chris called. The male laughed, accepting their hugs. 

"I didn't know you were coming to Hasetsu!"

"We wanted to surprise you." 

"Did we surprise you?" 

"Yeah, it was a great surprise. I wasn't expecting you guys." They all hugged and patted each other. "But who did you guys drag along with you this time? I would have known if it would have been one of you two." Phichit and Chris exchanged amused glances. 

"Yuri, we would like to introduce you to Viktor Nikiforov." Yuri's eyes widened, before he started laughing. 

"Yeah right, nice joke, you two." Phichit turned. 

"Viktor?" The man turned and Yuri's heart froze before frantically beating in his ears. Either it was his heart pounding or it was the thrumming bass of the music of the new performer, he couldn't tell. 

Yuri removed his glasses, cleaning the lens with his shirt. When he put his glasses back on, he was there, even more clear than before. "Yuri Katsuki, correct?" He offered his hand to shake. "Your performance was..." He cleared his throat. 

"Was..?" Christ encouraged him to continue. 

"Enjoyable, to say the least." Viktor smiled and Yuri stared at his hand. 

"Well, don't leave him hanging Yuri." Phichit rose Yuri's hand to Viktor's. 

A spark. Yuri's heart pounded and Viktor's eyes glittered curiously. Viktor's grip wasn't too tight on Yuri, but it was the dominating one and boy, was Yuri under his spell. 

"I-I, uh, I have to go!" He stammered, taking his hand from Viktor and rushing backstage. Yuri's face was flushed. He couldn't believe it - he gave Viktor Nikiforov a lap dance and suggestively whispered into his ear and had _the_ Viktor Nikiforov feel him up. 

If a blush was to be a cause of death, Yuri Katsuki would have incinerated long ago. Today sounded like a great day to quit being a stripper. It didn't matter how much money he made, today was going to be his last day... Not really. 

His phone was full of messages from Phichit and Christophe, asking him to come back out. Too bad for them it was time for Yuri to go home for the night. Yuri sneaked out through the back, being sure to take the long route home.

When Yuri arrived home, he was surprised to see a fluffy brown poodle sitting in the main entrance besides some luggage bags. 

"Vicchan?" Yuri dropped his bag, the poodle looking like his recently passed poodle. He knelt and the dog came to him, allowing Yuri to pet him. "There's no way..." 

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here, I've heard that the hot springs are wonderful here!" A thick Russian accent was in the background and Yuri looked up from the dog as he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Yuri, you're home!" His mom smiled. "We have someone staying with us-"

"Oh Yuri." Yuri stood quickly, seeing his new house guest. 

" _You're_ staying _here_?"


	2. ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no expert at dance nor at ice skating so excuse me while I shit this out

"Yuri! Is that any way to treat your guest!" Hiriko, Yuri's mother, knocked on his door. 

"He's not just _my_ guest. He's here for the resort, not me!" Maybe if he hadn't given Viktor Nikiforov a lap dance, he wouldn't have ad a problem. But unfortunately, there was a very big problem. Yuri looked down at his phone, seeing the multiple texts he had received. Both from Phichit and Chris, in a group chat with him. 

P: _Are you home yet?_

C: _He probably is home._

P: _Have you seen the surprise we left you? ;)_ Phichit's last message made him shake - his friends were responsible for this. He wanted to yell and shout, both from embarrassment and sheer excitement. 

"I apologize regarding Yuri's behavior. I don't know why he's behaving this way." She apologized to Viktor. 

"It's okay, I don't mind."

The spotlight illuminated him like an angel, but the way his body spoke was nothing but sin. The flirtatious glint in his eyes, the roll of his hips against his thighs. Viktor wouldn't deny that he was turned on by the Yuri on stage and he very much did mind that he was acting this way. He liked the Yuri on stage a lot better. 

The next morning, the Katsuki family were all gathered around the dining hall, joining Viktor for breakfast. But he couldn't help but notice that the one face he wanted to see, was missing. 

"Where's Yuri?"

"He headed out early to Ice Castle." Mari, Yuri's sister, replied. 

"Ice Castle?" Viktor asked. 

"Ice Castle Hasetsu, it's the local ice rink that's down a couple streets from here." Hiroko replied. 

"He said he wanted to take a breather, so he went to practice."

"Oh that Yuri. He can never catch a break, can he?" They continued eating breakfast, making small talk with Viktor regarding his competitions and traveling. 

Y: _Remind me why I'm friends with the two of you again?_ Yuri hadn't replied to their texts, but now he sent his text, setting in his music to the dock system. Honestly, he loved those two but sometimes he wondered if the pranks they pulled were really worth it. 

Compared to the usual upbeat music that he was used to, this was more gentle, his performance on ice skating taking on a different theme. A slow start to an elegant step sequence that led into a triple loop, but he bombed the landing and slid on the ice. He recovered but continued to fall several times. 

"You seem to have a lot of things on your mind." Yuri looked up, panting. 

"Yuko." 

"Hey." She smiled. "How's it going?" Yuri laughed, somewhat hysterically. 

"Troubling." Yuko giggled. 

"How about you start again? I'll restart the music." She put her hands to his shoulders, catching his attention. "Listen, breathe and clear your mind." Yuri gave a hesitant nod before she released him. 

Clear your thoughts Yuri, clear your thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, his mind was occupied by one thing and one thing only - Viktor.

Viktor decided to stop by Ice Castle Hasetsu, to see if he could confront Yuri about his behavior. He was greeted by the owner and three ecstatic little girls that were surprised to find Viktor in their small town rink. 

"Yuri?"

"He's skating!"

"Although he's not doing a really good job now." The triplets commented. 

"Do you mind if I-" Before Viktor could finish his request, the triplets already had a pair of skates that were his size. He smiled, thanking them for the skates. 

Viktor entered the rink, expecting some upbeat song that Yuri would perform to, but he was surprised to find him doing a gentle, yet quick paced song like Turn to Stone by Ingrid Michaelson. 

He was entranced. On stage, Yuri reeked of _eros_ , yet on ice, it was _agape ___. Agape, the highest form of love, that embraces universal, unconditional love that transcends, that serves regardless of circumstances.

Yuri wasn't wearing his glasses, yet his expression was gentle and peaceful. Despite one fall that he had, he kept his composure until he reached the end of the song. He let the song touch it's final beats as he tried to regain his breathing. He was only expecting to hear claps from Yuko, but he was startled by a low whistle. 

"Your program requires some work, you flopped one of your jumps but it was... entrancing, nonetheless." 

"Viktor!" The blush on Yuri's face would have been visible if it not have been for his lack of breath already. He kept his gaze down and Viktor put his skates on, stepping onto the ice. "What are you doing here?" He stammered as he approached him. 

"Start the song again, won't you?" He smiled at Yuri and he gaped for a bit before he nodded quickly, making his way over to Yuko and the dock system. 

The music picked up and Yuri turned to watch Viktor. He was doing his program to a tee... Even much better than him. He wasn't called the 'King of the Rink' for nothing. However, instead of feeling bad because Viktor was performing his program better than he did, Yuri was awed. Yuri watched him in awestruck admiration. There was a reason behind Viktor's nickname. 

Before Yuri realized what he was doing, he had drifted off to the center of the ice, where Viktor was knowingly skating around him. The music slowed and Viktor came closer to Yuri, passing his knuckles on Yuri's cheek slowly. Viktor skated around him as Yuri watched, until he stopped right in front, extending his hand to Yuri. Yuri looked at his hand and then looked up at Viktor. 

_"I know that I am nothing new. There's so much more than me and you, but brother how we must atone, before we turn to stone."_

Yuri took his hand and Viktor pulled him along as he skated, the two of them performing the rest of the build up together. Viktor let go of Yuri's hand so they could do a triple Lutz - one that Yuri didn't flop this time - in which after, Viktor pulled Yuri in close and lifted him off the ice. 

Taking the opportunity, Yuri leaned, bending backwards, enough that he wouldn't knock Viktor off balance. Viktor had one hand to Yuri's waist, the other supporting his back as he bent. Yuri brought one leg up, as if to wrap it around Viktor's waist, but not quite. 

The pose was maintained while Yuri extended his arms to the ice, being able to feel the shaved ice coming from Viktor's skates. Yuri straightened himself with Viktor's help, one arm resting on his shoulder. Viktor still held Yuri flush against him, their noses barely brushing and they exchanged their tired pants, as the song ended. 

It was only for a couple seconds, but it felt like minutes, hours, that the only thing the two could hear or focus on, was each other's breathing and touch. Yuri's arm that was draped across Viktor's shoulder was pulled away, letting his fingers travel down Viktor's shoulder then back up. Up the side of his neck to gently cradle his chin. The two distanced themselves momentarily, looking into each other's eyes. 

Curiosity and... lust? 

Eyes flickered to each other's lips and they were dangerously close to eliminating the gap, until clapping pulled the two of them out of their reveries. 

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Yuko cried. The triplets were in front of her, one of the three holding a phone camera that was aimed at them. 

The two let go of each other, slowly and painfully. The routine they danced together wove their hearts together and they now separated - the fear of the unknown. 

Yuri was about to skate over to the girls, when Viktor's fingers gripped Yuri's. "Wait." Yuri looked at him, glancing back at the girls momentarily. "May I request a private dance at the club tonight?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jESUS FUCKING CHRIST I STRUGGLED SO HARD TO UPLOAD THIS BECAUSE THE ITALICS KEPT FUCKING UP??


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private dance requested by: Viktor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final installment of the strip club au

“A private request? By who?” Yuuri fidgeted.

“Um… It’s by…” He looked down. “Viktor Nikiforov.” He mumbled quietly.

“Who?”

“Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri barely rose his voice any higher.

“Oh.” He looked up at the sound of that ‘oh’. Minako was smirking.

“What does that mean?” She turned back to her schedule book, scribbling something down.

“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s nothing. I just had the Basic room assigned for you, but since it’s a _special guest,_  I’ve decided to bump you up to the Premium room.” Yuuri nearly sputtered.

“The one with the bed?” She winked.

“Exactly.” Yuuri tried to convince Minako that he wouldn’t need the bed, but she wouldn’t have it. “You can’t convince me otherwise, Yuuri. I saw the way he looked at you.”

“How did he look at me?”

“Whenever the two of you shook hands, I saw his eyes shimmered. And don’t think I didn’t see that video of you two from earlier.” Yuuri blinked.

“What video?” Minako groaned and looked into her phone, pulling up the video.

“What do you mean ‘what video’?” Minako set the phone on the counter and flipped it to show it to Yuuri. “You really think he’s _not_ into you?”

“Minako!” Those troublesome triplets, he couldn’t believe that they actually uploaded that video online. The whole performance was there, up to the point where they almost… almost kissed.

“That, right there,” Minako’s pointer finger interrupted the moving image. “Being all touchy and, he nearly kissed you!”

“N-No, he wasn’t!” Yuuri waved his hands frantically.

“Your immediate stutters and denial makes me believe otherwise, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Minako...” Yuuri whined.

“That’s enough out of you.” She tapped at her watch. “It’s time for you to get ready.” Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Are you sure I’ve got the Premium room? I don’t mind settling with just the Basic-“ Minako hit her palm to the bar counter.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Go. Get. Ready.” Yuuri hung his head and he headed backstage.

Once he was in his dressing room, Yuuri sat in front of his vanity, his face in his hands. A private dance… A private dance requested by _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. Not only that, but Minako decided to upgrade him all the way up to the Premium room.

Not the Basic room with the low lights and a comfortable lounge couch. Not the Regulars, with the lounge couch and a pole. But the Premium room, with the lounge couch, the pole and a plush queen sized bed  _with_ adjustable lights to set the mood.

_Oh boy, was he fucked, or what?_

Yuuri looked at himself in his vanity. The lights shone on him and made a glare on his glasses. With a sigh, he removed his glasses and pushed his hair back. It was like porcelain, the blur of his bad vision made him look that way. Perhaps if he kept his glasses off for the private dance, he could stand the embarrassment a little longer.

“You can do this, Yuuri.” He stared at himself in the mirror, patting his cheeks. “Can you do this?” He shook his head quickly. “Yes, you’ve…. You’ve got to.”

Standing up, Yuuri went to his private shower. He let the room steam up, stepping into the shower with a sigh. The hot water beat at his back melted away his stress.

Yuuri cleaned himself thoroughly and properly, scrubbing himself from head to toe. He didn’t know what he was going to wear yet, but he felt that despite being fully (well, _partially_ dressed), Viktor would be able to see the smallest speck of dirt on him.

He was still nervous. A private dance with Viktor Nikiforov…

It could all be some sort of dream. Maybe it’s just an infatuation that Viktor has with him. It’s happened before, when customers get infatuated with a dancer. Start to request private dances and try to pull some stupid stunts that leads to a perma-ban and a legal case.

Could Viktor really be infatuated?

Yuuri hoped, wished, _prayed_ that this wasn’t the case. However, because it was Viktor Nikiforov, he set himself up to expect infatuation and just that.

_There’s no way that a man like him would want someone like me. Period. End of story._

Yuuri remained in the shower until the hot water started to run cold. With another soap rinse, he cleaned himself off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked to his vanity, opening a small box and sorting through the small vials.

_What to wear, what to wear_ … He wanted to use lavender, but that was too common. He was thinking mint, but he didn’t prefer it, because it was too strong. He wanted to go with vanilla, but he was afraid it would be too bland…

Then a lightbulb moment struck. He grabbed one of the vials and sifted through the others, opening and smelling a mix of the scents. Nothing grabbed his attention as much as the cocoa and vanilla fragrances mixed.

Yuuri poured the two fragrance oils into a small bowl, mixing them together thoroughly. The smell traveled up to his nose and he couldn’t help but hum softly. “This is the perfect scent.” He smiled softly. He dipped his fingers into the oil and started to massage it over his body – his neck, his shoulders, arms and torso. Yuuri applied the scent generously to his whole body.

Afterwards, he secured his towel around his waist and headed towards his closet. _Oh, what to wear, what to wear…_ Yuuri flipped through all of his hangers of outfits, humming disapprovingly at each one.

Then he stopped at one particular outfit. One that he’s never worn before. It was a piece of a pair, from a performance that Viktor had done. It’s the blue counterpart of Viktor’s “Stay With Me” performance. Mari and Minako had pitched in to get this done for Yuuri. It was originally meant as a joke, a stripper’s version of a beautiful costume. Embarrassed and beet red, Yuuri banished the costume to the back of his closet, never to be seen by daylight.

He took it off the rack, watching how the glitter sparkled in the lights. _Well… It’s not being seen in the sunlight if he never goes outdoors, right?_

The club wasn’t as lively as it was when he first came with Phichit and Christophe. There was less people and the music was much softer, the bar still glowing. Viktor decided to head there, approaching Minako.

“Excuse me,” Minako perked and turned. “Minako, correct?” She smiled.

“Viktor! Welcome back, it’s a pleasure to see you again!” Viktor smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you as well.”

“We didn’t get to talk much last time, however, I’ve heard a lot about you!” Viktor blinked.

“Really?” She nodded, serving him a drink.

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t believe it. Yuko’s triplets and Yuuri only talked about you for only two weeks after every performance.” She set the glass down in front of him and he chuckled.

“Only two weeks?” Minako laughed.

“Yeah, he’s a fanboy with a heart of god.” Viktor chuckled softly, taking a drink out of his cup.

“You don’t say.” He hummed, while Minako wiped down the counter.

“I’ve heard you got a private dance scheduled for today. I’m going to go check if he’s ready.” She tapped her nails on the counter and she headed to the backstage dressing rooms.

Yuuri was putting on a silk black robe on, when there was a light rapping on his door. The door opened and he turned to find Minako peeking her head in.

“Your Prince Charming is here.” She sang, making Yuuri flush as he tied his robe closed with the silk belt. “Are you almost ready?” She asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Yuuri sat in his chair, hesitantly nodding.

“I believe so.”

“You aren’t getting cold feet, are you?” Yuuri straightened in his chair.

“I never get cold feet!” He huffed. Minako hummed knowingly.

“Remember when I first got you on stage? Better yet, remember when I first pushed you onstage?” She smirked.

“Hey, that was my first time-” Minako rose a finger.

“And this isn’t your first private dance. Just don’t think about who your customer is and just imagine that it’s another customer who’s going to tip you well.” She fixed his robe and smiled. “You can do this, Yuuri.” He stared at her for a while, before nodding.

“Yeah, it’s just another customer.” He stood. “Just another dangerously, attractive man.” He huffed, collecting his phone and going through his playlist for a song.

“Do you know what it is you’re going to dance to?” A flashback of their pair skate from earlier that day filled his mind.

The way Viktor held him, the way his breath felt on his lips, the way he craved for more.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go all out for this one.” Minako patted him on the back.

“Ooh, feisty Yuuri, I love it.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and they walked out of his dressing room. “I’ll let you know when he’s in.” She headed out to the bar.  
  
Yuuri shook himself off. It’s okay, it was just another customer. No big deal. You’re just going to put on your best performance and he’s leaving and not coming back. Yuuri nodded, stretching and rolling his shoulders.

“Yuuri, he’s in!” Minako called. Yuuri waved her away and he started to make his way down the hall to the private rooms. Private rooms had two entrances, the performer entrance and the customer entrance.

Yuuri stood in front of the performer entrance and took in a deep breath. He shook himself off and through a small, black tinted window, he could see Viktor looking around. Using the control switch from the outside, he dimmed the lights inside.

Once the lights dimmed, Yuuri set his phone onto the dock and set a delayed start to the music. _Yayo_ by Lana del Rey always made Yuuri feel some type of way, a way he could only express in dance. And perhaps a dance for Viktor was the perfect chance to show how.

The music was slow and alluring, making Viktor slowly sit down on the couch as he saw the door close. His heart fluttered in his throat as he watched Yuuri walk barefoot in an agonizingly slow pace towards him. His eyes never left Yuuri. Although the robe was baggy, he could tell by the way the belt around his waist, how Yuuri swayed hypnotically.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Yuuri was standing in front of Viktor. Yuuri’s hair was pulled back and he didn’t have his glasses on, reeking of the familiar Eros from the other night. Yuuri’s fingers reached out to touch him and Viktor leaned into his touch, but Yuuri pulled his hand away.

“Look, but don’t touch.” Yuuri gave a smile, but it was more like a smirk. Viktor’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise, Yuuri’s fingers tracing his bottom lip and down his chin, barely ghosting his neck. Viktor shivered and watched Yuuri as he slowly circled the small couch.

Yuuri’s fingers traced Viktor’s collarbone over his shirt, going across his shoulder. As he went around his chair, his finger went over his back, barely being able to feel Viktor’s muscles shivering under his touch. Once he came back around, his fingers went up to Viktor’s chin and tilted him up, making him look at him.

_”Let me put on a show for you daddy.”_ Maybe that was a little too daring, but Viktor’s shuffle in his seat made Yuuri feel all the more powerful. Yuuri stood in front of him and slowly started pulled at his belt to undo the knot, swinging it slowly along with his hips. The opening of his loose robe revealed Yuuri’s costume, something that struck Viktor as familiar. Yuuri slowly opened his robe, slowly letting it fall off his shoulders and that’s when Viktor really gaped.

“Yuuri, is that-”

“Sh.” Yuuri put his finger to Viktor’s lips. And _oh_ , what a mistake that was. Viktor looked up at him, back down at Yuuri’s costume then back at Yuuri. “Enjoy the show and talk later.” Viktor chuckled against Yuuri’s finger, taking hold of his wrist.

“My apologies.” He kissed Yuuri’s finger and his lips trailed down his finger and to his palm. Despite wanting to feel more, Yuuri slowly pulled his hand away.

“Didn’t I say ‘no touching’?” Viktor pouted softly and he rose his hands in defeat.

“You’re correct, my apologies.” He brought his hands to his sides. Yuuri let his robe pool around his feet and he straddled Viktor’s lap. He looked up at Yuuri, his gaze becoming liquid and was that… lust? Yuuri wanted to shiver, to give in, to cave, but he wouldn’t. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Yuuri started with slow body rolls, one of his hands holding onto Viktor’s shoulder as an anchor. He rolled his upper body, tilting his head back, his thighs grazing Viktor’s own. The slow sway of his body complimented the music, the way Yuuri looked at Viktor, the way Yuuri bit his bottom lip and how he ran his hand through his hair – the sensuality of it all was getting to both of their heads.

Viktor’s hands ghosted around Yuuri, wanting to touch. He watched as Yuuri’s body danced before him, in that wonderful, eye-pleasing costume. Agape Yuuri was sweet and nervous, while Eros Yuuri was confident and hard-working, not to mention sensual. Viktor wouldn’t mind to see him skating on the ice again… or with less on, like his first show.

“Yuuri?” He mumbled. Yuuri didn’t stop his dance, continuing his ever dizzying routine, but hummed in question. “Can I touch, please?” Yuuri froze momentarily, but picked up his rhythm again.

“I…” He hummed. “I suppose you may.” There was no hesitation in Viktor, his hands went straight to Yuuri’s waist, beckoning him closer. Now any movement that Yuuri did, was pressed against him.

“Yuuri…” His name rolled off Viktor’s tongue and Yuuri couldn’t help his shiver. “You smell so good, I could practically eat you up.” Viktor cradled himself into Yuuri’s neck, breathing him in.

“It’s… cocoa and vanilla.” He tried not to stammer, but the fragrance of Viktor’s shampoo completely knocked him off focus. He tried to keep his rhythm up, but he soon felt Viktor’s lips on his collarbone.

“You smell so pretty.” Pretty was an understatement. It was completely overpowering and mouthwatering and he wanted more. Viktor’s hands gently guided him down on his lap, and that’s all it took for Yuuri to lose it.

Yuuri lost all coordination with the music as his thighs rested against Viktor’s, his hands against Yuuri’s back. His hands latched to Viktor’s shoulders, his fingers scrunching up the material of the shirt.

The soft lips sponged all over Yuuri’s neck and to his earlobe, making Yuuri hum softly. The feeling of Viktor Nikiforov’s lips kissing him drove him insane. Was this a dream? There’s no way this was real. There’s no way that _the_ Viktor Nikiforov was kissing _his_ neck.

“Yuuri~” He sang into his neck. Yuuri groaned quietly, his hand gripping the back of Viktor’s hair. “Why did you stop dancing?”

“Y-You’re distracting.” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor hummed.

“Did I lead you off your routine?” He questioned, his tongue darting out to lick Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri could only nod. “That’s no good, it’s almost punishable~” His teeth grazed Yuuri’s neck.

“You’re right,” He stammered. “I should have you kicked out for such indecent behavior.” Viktor gently sucked on Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri ground hips against him. Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri had to fight the urge to let out his own moan.

“Yuuri..” He dragged out his name and Yuuri nearly became undone. He cupped Yuuri’s neck and brought him down for a kiss.

This was most definitely a dream. There’s no way in heaven or hell that this-

“Ow, Viktor.” Yuuri flinched and straightened as Viktor pinched his hip.

“It’s not a dream, now kiss me back.” He murmured. Yuuri saw his pout and his heart fluttered. This so totally wasn’t a dream.

Yuuri reconnected their lips and it was pure bliss. The heat of their kiss slowly increased, Viktor’s tongue outlining Yuuri’s bottom lip. Yuuri parted his lips and the kiss intensified, much to their liking. Viktor’s hands caressed Yuuri and his figure, Yuuri’s hands lost in his silver hair. They were so lost in each other’s lips, they hadn’t realized how much time had elapsed.

“Yuuri?” The door opened. “It’s been ten minutes. If word gets out-” The three of them froze. Minako stood at the door, her jaw dropped while Yuuri was straddling Viktor, hands in his hair, as Viktor has his hands up Yuuri’s costume.

“M-Minako!” Yuuri scrambled off Viktor and Viktor merely sunk into his seat. Yuuri gathered his robe, looking up at Minako, flushed.

“W-Well, I see that you’re occupied.” She cleared her throat and exited the room again.

 

* * *

  
“What?” Yuuri nearly dropped his cup. “You want me to… What?”

“I want to coach your for next year’s Grand Prix~” Viktor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Imagine this au as a prequel to a spicer season one ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Considering Welcome to Madness, I'm considering doing a dj otayuri addition to this- what do you think?


End file.
